brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinata Ema
Ema Hinata (Hinata Ema, 日向 絵麻; born as Nagami Ema, 永見 絵麻?) is the teenage adopted daughter of the well-known adventurer Rintarou Hinata. She has a pet squirrel named Juli. Appearance Ema is a young teenage girl with a petite structure, making her the shortest character in the series, except for Wataru, the youngest brother. She has medium length brown hair that is often tied up in a ponytail on the left side with a heart shaped clip. In both the anime and the game she has brown eyes. She is mostly seen in her school uniform, but has worn casual clothes, and a dress to her father's wedding. Personality Ema has always been lonely being an only child without her father being home, and is delighted when she finds out that she will have thirteen new brothers. She enjoys helping out her new brothers when she can, and will never fail to go out of her way for them. She gets embarrassed easily, especially when her brothers get really close to her. She seems to love her brothers very much, and enjoys being in their company. She is a devoted daughter to her father, and tries her best to not let her new mother down. Plot Ema Hinata is the daughter of the famous adventurer Rintarō Hinata. One day, Ema finds out that her dad is going to remarry with a successful apparel maker named Miwa Asahina. Rather than bothering them, she decides to move into the Sunrise Residence complex that is owned by Miwa. From there, she discovers that she has 13 stepbrothers. As she gets to know all of them, will one of her stepbrothers fall in love with Ema.? Relationships Hinata Rintarou Despite being home alone more often than naught, Ema has a fond relationship with her father, often addressing him as "Papa". When she discovered that she was adopted, Rintarou apologized via text, stating that he would explain soon enough, and attached to the text was a photo of her biological parents. After receiving comfort from her stepbrothers, since he had raised and cared for her, Ema still accepted Rintarou as her papa. Juli He is Ema's pet squirrel. Ema can understand when Juli speaks, unlike the Asahina brothers, except for Louis. Ema had Juli ever since she was young and he is always looking out for her and protecting her from the "wolves". Masaomi To Ema, he's someone she can look up to. He takes care of her when she's sick and gives her medicine. At school, in her college preference sheet, she states him as her guardian. Ukyo They are both the cooks of the house. Usually Ukyo takes care of everything, but Ema starts helping with it, Ukyo starts relying on her to help whenever he needs it. When she wants to know how to cut a big piece of meat, he said it's very hard to explain so he stands behind her and shows her. It is stated by Hikaru that the back of his neck became red when he held her hand, meaning that he was blushing. Kaname He always flirts with Ema. At first, in episode one, Ema asks him to stop teasing her, saying how she knows that he is a kind person. Kaname was surprised, but continued to flirt with her before saying goodbye saying, he might be serious about it. In the elevator, he is shown smiling after thinking about their encounter. After that, he flirts with her as usual, which makes her blush a lot. Hikaru When Hikaru came, Ema thought Hikaru was Ukyo's girlfriend, until he stated himself that he was the 4th son, Hikaru. Hikaru likes to watch the reactions of his brothers whenever they're near to Ema. So far Hikaru is not yet infatuated by Ema, although he states that he is determined to participate in the next "game". Tsubaki Although he likes to tease Ema, in episode four he takes a liking to her after she comforts him. He kisses her, saying that the best way to get a depressed boy back on his feet is a kiss from a cute girl, then kisses her again. In episode six, he confesses that he really likes her, and kisses her once again. Tsubaki says that he won't apologize for it, claiming that he's serious about her. He kisses her again and tells her he won't let anyone else have her. In Brothers Conflict 12.5 OVA he imagined that Ema will be her girlfriend and kisses her. In Episode 12 while Natsume and Iori are talking both Tsubaki and Azusa are watching both of them in Tsubaki's terrace "when that time comes I won't hold back" Azusa said. "I don't plan to either." Tsubaki replied to Azusa. Tsubaki is really persevering to win his Stepsisters heart. When Azusa collapsed on Episode 8 Tsubaki is really a mess at that time he can't think of other things when Ema came home form visiting Azusa in the hospital, Ema saw Tsubaki looking depressed he told Ema that all the pain Azusa feels he also felt it somehow he was hurt Ema came near him to comfort him suddenly he hug Ema. Tsubaki cried on Ema's shoulder. In Episode 7 when he saw the kiss mark on Ema's neck he became furious, Ema started to explain but he was cutted off by Tsubaki who said he was hurt when he sees it. He almost kissed Ema but unfortunately Azusa came out of nowhere to stop his twin brother from bothering her, but on the next Episode it is seen that Ema is coming to give Azusa the thing that he needed but when she got near the room's door she saw Tsubaki and Azusa talking and saying what they feel and saying sorry to each other, Ema overheard it but instead she was happy and thankful. Azusa Even though at first he's confused about his feelings for Ema, he soon realizes that he likes her. In episode four, she made him understand that by not taking the part in the anime, it would hurt Tsubaki. At the time he brushed her off, but Tsubaki tells him that she's right.When Azusa gave Ema a copy of his younger self, Tsubaki tells him that he won't let him have her. Kissing her on top of the couch, he was pulled off of her by Azusa. In episode seven, Tsubaki was about to kiss her again when Azusa intervened, although the condition he had been brushing off for some time caused him to collapse. When admitted to the hospital, on the rooftop, Azusa confessed that he was just as bad as his identical brother, holding her in an embrace before kissing her forehead. Just like him, Azusa, Tsubaki, Natsume, Subaru , Yuusuke, and Fuuto likes her. They are the first ones that confessed to her but unlike him, Tsubaki was the first one to kiss Ema when Azusa wasn't there because he contacted his manager that he will accept the role for his twin brother's sake. When Azusa went inside their house, Tsubaki asked Ema if she will keep company for his mini consolation party. Tsubaki asks Ema if she likes his voice too. Ema said Yes. Suddenly Tsubaki kissed her. Natsume In the novel, it has been stated that Natsume is the only one who truly understands her. When they first met inside the church, Natsume suddenly wants her to go outside, telling her that she doesn't have anything to do here, until he learned that Ema is their new stepsister. Surprised by this, he was embarrassed. After that, when they met again for the second time, he gave his business card and shocked to find out that Ema likes to play the games that his company makes.When Ema did not want to return to the apartments, after discovering that she was adopted, Natsume offered her to stay at his home. There, he explained that although they are in conflict, they do need her. That was when he first kissed her, firmly declaring that he was not sorry for doing so. After the suprise party for Yuusuke and Ema, Ema saw him outside, smoking, Ema finally gave her proper response for all of them when Ema was about to go, Natsume grabbed her wrist and kissed her ans saying sorry for being a brother like that but nevertheless like Tsubaki and Azusa, he still love her Ema was also shocked. Then Hikaru came out of nowhere and told Ema that next time he will also join the fray of the brothers conflict on the next season. Natsume is a game corporation worker, he is the CEO of the corporation. Louis He makes a promise to Juli to help him protect Ema from the other brothers, showing that he cares a lot about her. Louis often fixes Ema's hair for her, particularly for Subaru's birthday party and their parents' wedding. Subaru In episode two, when he sees Ema out shopping, he hears her saying how amazing he is, and hides behind a building, blushing. Later, he says living with her is annoying, and she overhears him. He genuinely feels bad about her hearing something he didn't mean, and goes to apologize. While there, he passes out and his lips fall on hers. Later, he's even more upset about what happened, causing his game to be off. At the end of the novel she confesses to Subaru and they become a couple. Iori When they first met, Iori just greeted her. Tries to protect her by stopping Kaname from flirting. He often gives her flowers with meanings related to her current situations to help her feel better. Yusuke Yusuke is Ema's classmate. Yusuke already had a crush on her ever since their first year, and because of this, he can't accept her into his family at first. Despite this, he soon learns to accept it, but suddenly holding off his feelings, he keeps reminding himself that he is digging his own grave. Begrudgingly, he knows he has to compete against his brothers for Ema's affection. Fuuto When they first met, Fuuto's attitude towards to Ema was very harsh that Ema's image of his sweet idol persona was suddenly torn into pieces. Later, he teased Ema but at the end he admits that she's beautiful. He likes to seduce Ema, at one point biting her neck with faux vampire fangs. Right now, Fuuto is in America to become a better star. Wataru He immediately accepts Ema as a part of his family, calling her big sister. Wataru is excited and happy to have her in the house.In episode 11, he gives her several tickets to help her feel better during the exams. One of the tickets was a "Big Helper Ticket" and the others were "Game Day" and "100 Smooches". Also in the twelfth episode, Wataru claims that one day he will become a big CEO after he studies and games hard. This happens when Ema and Wataru are gaming with each other in what may be a car race game. Trivia *Height 156 cm. * Ema's nickname with Juli, and later Louis, is Chii (ちぃ). *Ema and Yusuke are classmates. *The room she is using used to be Natsume's room. *Both she and Louis are the only ones able to communicate with Juli. *She is good at cooking. *She plans to enter Meiji University. *Tsubaki kisses her: twice in episode four, and twice in episode six. *She loves zombie games. *She lets Fuuto bite her neck with his vampire fang costume at the school festival. *Amamiya Reiko, Ukyo's ex-girlfriend looks a lot like her, but both have different personalities. *She's the adopted daughter of Rintarou. *She soon learns that her real father is also an adventurer, just like Rintarou. *Ema's biological parents are Kenji Nagami and Yukie Nagami. *Her best friend is Mahoko Imai (今井真秀子). *According to Yusuke's route, Ema had shoulder length hair when they started high school. *She doesn't know how to wink. *If it wasn't for Rintarou, Ema would have been an orphan, just like her birth parents. *Yusuke and Ema has been classmates eversince they started high school. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Protagonist Category:Hinode High School Category:Adopted